Holidays With The Nordics
by BulletFan10195
Summary: While spending the (American) holidays with each other, drama dealing with romance occurs between the Nordic Nations. You can expect the typical SuFin pairing, as for the others... well... Hope you guys enjoy ! :D Rated T for mild situations and (possible) swearing.


**Holidays With The Nordics (Thanksgiving)**

**(A/N: Yeah this is pretty late but I forgot to upload it on this site! ^^; In short, we'll be spending the holidays with the Nordics~! How exciting! :D The next holiday up is Christmas which should be tomorrow but who knows when I'll post it. Hope you guys like it~! :D )**

**"Is it ready yet? Seriously. Is it ready yet? Come on, is it ready yet?"** An anxious and starving Denmark asked while drooling in front of the oven.

Norway was up to his wits with everyone asking when the food will be ready. **"It'll be the ready when the timer goes on!"** He retorted while going back to his desert. _'It would have been the finished if somebody else hade given me the helps.'_

**"So, until then, all I have to drink and eat is this beer?"** The Dane asked while holding up a giant glass mug filled to the rim with a frosty beer, that appeared from behind his back. Norway rolled his eyes.

**"Just drink somewhere else. I don't want to be seeing your lazy butt. Especially if you're not going to be helping."**

**"Cool. I'm going to look for Finny and Sve. You're kind of being the downer."** He chuckled, almost choking on his beer.

**- - - - - - -"How about this one?"** Finland questioned as he held up a blue and white, knitted sweater in front of Sweden. **"Oh Sweden you look so great! Do you like this one too?"**

A stoic Sweden looked down. His gaze stared, but not at the sweater. His blue eyes locked with Finland's brown ones; this made the Fin blush while turning away.

**"Ok. Maybe a different one? Do you like the red or the brown? Or maybe the-"**

**"Ja. I like it."** Finland's ears pricked up. He turned to face Sweden again. The Swede was holding the cerulean and white sweater, his eyes softening to adore it even more.

**"Oh. Great!"** The Fin cooed happily. "**Now I was thinking a white shirt with the red stripes underneath."** Finland pulled out said dress shirt and handed it to his "brother".

Sweden accepted the shirt but set it down on his bed. He began to take off his long, navy coat, then his cream colored dress shirt, which startled poor Finland.

**"Ah, Sweden! W-would you like me to wait outside?"** Finland asked shakily, not looking Sweden directly in his eyes.

**"Why? I have dressed in front of you before."** Sweden replied as he buttoned his new shirt on. Finland laughed nervously.

**"Oh, I guess that is the truth."**

Now Sweden pulled the sweater over his head. After readjusting his glasses, he called for his "brother".

**"Is this good?"** Finland turned around and a giant smile appeared on his face.

**"Oh Sweden! You are looking the handsome!"** He admired truthfully. Finland went to hug Sweden, as friendly as a brother would, but his foot got caught on Sweden's discarded coat and he tripped.

**"Well that was clumsy of me, right?"** He laughed at his own blunder while still on the carpeted floor. Suddenly, Sweden sat down right next to Finland's head; to which Finland looked upward and smiled. **"It is starting to smell really good now, huh?"**

**"Ja."** Sweden replied simply; he was staring outside. It had gotten dark quickly. Then again, that was no surprise to any of the Nordics. Out of nowhere, he felt something heavy land on his lap; it was Finland's head.

**"What are you being the thankfuls for Sweden? I am thankfuls for you, Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and all this time we've spent! I used to be afraid of you and Denmark, but that has been changing a lot. We've all become one big, good, happy family! I never had siblings. So now it feels good to have someone there."** As Finland rambled and rambled about his family and he, Sweden just thought, _'Ja. I do too'_ throughout Finny's one-sided conversation.

_'Well those two are seeming to be having good time.'_ Denmark thought to himself, with a little snicker on the side. _'Now where's Iceland? Bet he is outside being the creeper again. Talking to his puffin... like a creep.'_ A snort escaped from him. Denmark's first instincts were to check outside, since Iceland hated feeling trapped with his "brothers". Denmark checked the window first. Lo and behold, there was Iceland, sitting on the porch staring at the darkened sky, having a conversation with his puffin. Instead of going out and ruining his talk, Denmark just opened the window to spy. _'Icy always has the deepest of the secrets.'_ he thought surely. A cold breeze entered the warm, spice scented house as the window was opened. Then, he heard it.

**"I don't know. Denmark might make the jokes of me. He doesn't understand."**

Denmark's smirk disappeared upon hearing Iceland's saddened tone of voice. Icy's knees were squeezed tightly up to his chest; his puffin was trying to console him.

"**I know it's weird, but I can't help it. That creep has been grown on me."** Denmark's ear kept nearing closer to the screened window hole. Was he hearing right? More importantly, was he understanding right?

**"And I can't tell him the truths, he'll laugh at me and tell the others. Then they'll be laughing at me too. I wish today was tomorrow already."** He buried his face into his forearms and groaned lowly. Denmark found it hard to breathe. _'Iceland has a crush on me?'_

**"Oi, closed the window. You are letting in the cold airs."** Norway complained as his held a spoon covered with mashed potatoes. Denmark just blinked. **"I have to do everything around this house, don't I?"** Norway complained once more as he went to close the window. He noticed Iceland outside, sulking. **"Huh? Iceland."** The youngest nation looked up and saw two of his brothers looking at him. **"Get inside, you'll catch sicknesses out there."**

**"Stop treating me like a little kid, Norway."** He retorted back gloomily.

**"Food's almost ready."** Iceland sat there for a moment, then stood up and entered the house. Norway half smiled.

**"It wasn't you. I was just getting hungry. And so is Mr. Puffin."**

**"Of course, little brother."** Norway teased with another smirk.

**"Stop it."** Iceland demanded half-hearted.

**"Oi! Sweden, Finland! We are eating now!"** Norway called from the bottom of the stairs. "Denmark, come on. Weren't you making the complains for food?"

Denmark snapped out of his confused thoughts and he chortled awkwardly. **"Right? Right! Food time!"** He faked and "happily" ran to the kitchen.

As Norway began to set the table, Finland and Sweden sat next to each other next to the dining room window. Iceland and his puffin sat towards the far end of the table, almost always opposite of Denmark. The Dane walked into the dining room and spotted Iceland by himself. He sighed softly, but smiled nonetheless.

**"Hey, anybody sitting here?"** Denmark asked as he sat down to the right of Iceland. The Icelandic furrowed his brows in confusion.

**"Why are you sitting here? Don't you always sit on the other side?"**

**"Well, it's the holidays. Sure, American ones but the meanings is there. We're supposed to be together, right?"** Denmark replied with an unusually contented grin.

**"He is right, Iceland!"** Finland spoke cheerfully. **"Come Sweden, let's sit closer with Iceland and Denmark!"** The Fin grabbed Sweden's arm and dragged him closer.

Finally, Norway entered with the grand treat. The turkey. He found all of his brothers sitting towards the back. He sighed annoyed. **"You could tell me we're going to be sitting in the back before I set up all the foods towards the front, you know."**

Everyone laughed but more than happily helped Norway move the food and drinks towards the back. Norway sat next to Denmark, and across from Sweden. The Norwegian and Swede were the ones to carve the turkey and pass the plates of food to the others. The meal at first was quiet, but quickly changed when Norway remembered about the dessert in the oven. Laughter ensued from his siblings, which turned to cheers when Norway returned with a perfectly cook sweet treat. After that, it was hard to keep any of them quiet. Whether it be jokes, stories, or fits of laughter, it didn't matter.

At the end of the meal, everyone, besides Norway, helped clean up. Eventually Norway helped because _"no one can wash dishes like he can"_. While Finland and Sweden were in the kitchen putting the food away, Iceland was in the dining room picking up the dirty dishes. Denmark found his chance to speak with him.

**"So.. Icy."** He began slowly. Iceland looked up; Denmark started to pick up dishes as well.

_**"I have a question..."**_


End file.
